Ending
by Grey Cho
Summary: Awal dan akhir adalah hal yang akan senantiasa dialami manusia. Ya, tak peduli soal raga, jiwa, atau keduanya. [AU] #SHBF10 #AwaldanAkhir


Apa yang manusia harapkan dari kehidupan? Awal dan akhir yang indah. Manusia menjalani kehidupan dengan menanggung segala sesuatu yang digariskan kepada mereka semenjak lahir dan dibayangi dengan gambaran akhir kehidupan mereka. Siapa pun, selama mereka adalah makhluk fana, akan menemui terminal terakhir dalam fase perjalanan mereka. Singkat-panjang, dirundung asa dan gelisah bergantian.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take credit for the original content)

SasuHina

AU

For SHBF10

Prompt "Awal dan Akhir"

 **Ending**

Manusia memiliki ketakutan, satu ketakutan terbesar. Akhir. Terdiri dari lima huruf yang bertaut menjadi satu kata, tapi satu kata itulah pula yang bisa menggentarkan hati ribuan, bahkan jutaan manusia. Demi sang akhir, mereka bilang, mereka akan melakukan apa pun. Ketika sebuah proyek diluncurkan pertama kali oleh organisasi dunia, yang tanpa kenal lelah membicarakan keberlanjutan dunia, manusia digariskan untuk menjalani kehidupan lain di planet lain. Mars merupakan planet yang kurang lebih ratusan tahun ke belakang telah ditargetkan untuk menjadi rumah baru bagi manusia. Namun, tentu saja, demi keberlangsungan hidup yang lebih baik, tak semua manusia bisa berpindah ke sana.

Akan ada babak kualifikasi. Akan ada yang pergi dan akan ada pula yang ditinggalkan.

* * *

Pernahkah manusia di era lampau berpikir keberlangsungan penerus mereka? Tidak. Manusia hanya tahu bagaimana cara mereka memperoleh kebahagiaan untuk diri mereka dan orang terdekat. Mereka mudah disusupi kebencian, mudah melemparkan kesalahan dan tanggung jawab pada orang lain. Mereka mudah disulut dan berakhir tak hanya dengan adu mulut, tapi hingga konflik mengerucut. Mereka yang serakah tak akan peduli pada zaman ketika mereka tak lagi hidup.

"Aku tak akan merasakan zaman itu, jadi biarlah."

"Aku tak peduli, yang terpenting aku bisa bahagia di zamanku sendiri."

"Bumi ini memang semakin tua, jadi wajar saja jika semakin rusak."

Beberapa pembelaan mereka koarkan, seolah menjadi cara ampuh agar tindakan mereka dilumrahkan. Mereka terus menumpuk kesukaran bagi penerus mereka, terlupa bagaimana caranya sistem estafet bekerja dan efek domino menghasilkan bahaya bagi generasi lain di depan sana. Hingga akhirnya, carut-marut tak terelakkan. Manusia di era yang kian canggih justru tak bisa memakan teknologi. Sistem pangan di era secanggih apa pun tetap tak dapat menekan angka kelaparan. Uang dan kekayaan menjadi tumpul fungsinya, tak lagi membuat manusia bisa memamerkan harta sebagai tolak ukur sang sosialita.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi kartu as mereka hanyalah sedikit otak-otak pintar dan pekerja keras yang masih menggalangkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di zaman mereka dan hasilnya, mereka menciptakan alat untuk pergi ke planet lain yang dapat menampung massa sepertiga dai jumlah manusia di bumi ini (yang dibagi dalam beberapa transportasi berbeda). Mereka akan menguni Mars sebagai kediaman baru mereka. Belajar dari siat alamiah manusia yang serakah dan kecenderungan menyebabkan kerusakan, perpindahan tersebut sengaja dirancang tidak untuk semua manusia. Mereka akan melewati tes fisik, tes kepintaran, dan tes kejiwaan. Manusia terpilihlah, entah kurang atau sesuai dengan kuota yang telah ditetapkan, yang akan berangkat menuju planet tersebut.

"Kita tidak akan terpilih, bukan?" Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, menoleh pada pemuda di sisinya. Mereka tengah berdiri berdua di atas balkon panti asuhan tempat mereka dibesarkan selama ini.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita hanyalah penghuni panti asuhan. Mereka tidak akan mengikutsertakan kita untuk pergi ke Mars."

Hinata merasa kecewa. Namun, di sisi lain, dia merasa lega. Proyek ini bukan apa-apa baginya. Asalkan dia bersama Sasuke, ditinggalkan di planet ini hingga kehancuran tiba pun tak masalah.

* * *

Hiruk-pikuk kota tidak berubah. Namun, ada satu rutinitas yang berbeda. kini, manusia di sekitar mereka tak pernah terlihat menanggalkan sirat kecemasan. Mereka keluar-masuk sebuah bangunan, menunggu giliran mereka mengikuti serangkaian tes yang akan menggiring mereka pada putusan pergi atau menetap di sini. Pengumuman akan dipampang beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan. Rasa kalutnya tentu jauh lebih besar ketimbang menanti hasil ujian sekolah.

Dua pasang kaki berdiri di depan bangunan yang sama. Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama mengeluarkan ibu jari mereka masing-masing, memberikan isyarat menyemangati satu sama lain.

"Meskipun nantinya tidak terpilih, kita harus menjalani tes dengan sebaik mungkin." Hinata berpesan, ditimpali anggukan oleh pemuda Uchiha, sebelum keduanya berpisah di jalur masuk yang berbeda. Jalur masuk laki-laki dan perempuan.

* * *

Kaki beralaskan sepatu sang pemuda terketuk-ketuk ke tanah ketika sang empunya tengah menanti kehadiran seorang gadis beraroma _lavender_ dari dalam sana. Saat melihat pemilik wajah manis yang dinantikannya tengah berjalan mendekat, Sasuke bergegas berlari kecil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sasuke. "Penguji mengatakan kemungkinan besar aku akan lolos dan ikut ke Mars. Sulit dipercaya! Mereka bahkan menjanjikan pekerjaan di sana untukku!"

Hinata menarik jeda sejenak. Gadis itu lantas mengulaskan senyuman lebar, menyembunyikan iris mata di balik kelopak.

"Ya, pengujiku juga bilang begitu, Sasuke-kun. Kemungkinan besar aku akan disertakan sebagai penghuni Mars."

Uchiha muda jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyuman. Pemuda yang harus merasakan kehilangan orangtua dalam sebuah kecelakaan itu telah lupa bagaimana ototnya bekerja untuk menciptakan senyuman. Namun, kabar gembira yang dia dengar dari Hinata membuat bibirnya menarik selengkung senyuman tiba-tiba, menyulam ekspresi datarnya menjadi amat cerah.

* * *

Ketika jadwal keberangkatan tinggal menghitung jam, Sasuke merasa tak sabar. Dia hilir-mudik ke kamar Hinata, menengok sang gadis yang sepertinya tengah bersiap-siap.

"Hinata?"

Sang gadis yang namanya dipanggil tampak terkesiap sebelum akhirnya menengadah. Sasuke melihat tas koper besar di depan Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya dirapikan. Beberapa helai pakaian masih berserakan di sekitar sang gadis dan gadis itu justru tampak melamunkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kita harus bergegas!"

"M-maafkan aku!" Hinata sontak memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin menyerbu lengkungan pipi gembilnya.

* * *

Sirine dan suara perempuan terdengar dari pengeras suara, pertanda bahwa penduduk yang terpilih harus bergegas pergi ke titik keberangkatan. Hinata dan Sasuke tidak melepaskan pegangan tangan, mereka berusaha menyalip beberapa penduduk lain, bahkan tak jarang harus menubruk para dewasa bertubuh besar yang menghalangi laju mereka berdua.

 _"_ _Hyuuga Hinata, kondisi fisikmu tidak akan sanggup bertahan untuk berangkat ke Mars. Kau diperkirakan tak akan hidup lama. Kehidupan yang baru membutuhkan manusia dengan fisik yang kuat untuk membangun kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kami tidak bisa menyertakan gadis bertubuh lemah sepertimu."_

Hinata beruntung, Sasuke berada di depannya. Pemuda itu terlalu fokus menyeretnya untuk segera tiba di landasan sehingga tidak menyempatkan diri melihat wajah Hinata yang basah oleh air mata tepat di belakangnya.

" _Jika tahu aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana, Sasuke pasti akan menolak ikut juga_ ," pikir sang gadis.

Keberadaan sosok besar di depan mereka berdua akhirnya menjadi celah bagi Hinata untuk memisahkan diri dari Sasuke. Sang gadis sengaja tidak ikut berbelok dan justru menarik langkah tepat di sisi kiri Sasuke sehingga tubuh pria besar di depan mereka memisahkan pegangan tangan keduanya.

Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke yang terbawa arus penduduk dalam diam. Senyuman getir dan air mata sama-sama tak luntur dari wajahnya. tepat di hari ulangtahunnya yang kedua belas tahun, Hinata mendapat kado perpisahan dari dunia ini.

"Ironis sekali." Sang gadis bergumam lirih.

* * *

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Hinata tak lagi berada di sisinya tepat ketika dia nyaris berada di antara antrean penduduk yang akan pergi ke Mars. Setiap penduduk yang lolos atau tidak lolos tes akan mendapatkan surat. Sang lolos akan memperoleh surat berisi identitas mereka, foto, dan pernyataan bahwa mereka bisa pergi ke Mars. Surat itulah yang harus ditunjukkan pada seorang petugas. Di lain sisi, penduduk yang tidak lolos pun akan memperoleh surat yang menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak dapat pergi ke Mars lengkap dengan alasannya.

"Hinata lolos, bukan? Dia pasti telah berada di lajur antrean perempuan. Kami akan bertemu kembali di Mars. Itu pasti!" Uchiha tunggal berusaha meyakinkan diri sebelum sepasang kaki miliknya berlari berjajar di antara antrean.

* * *

"Nama Hinata tak ada." Kalimat itulah yang meluncur tanpa disadari sang pemuda. Oniksnya berusaha mencari nama Hinata sebagai perwakilan penduduk dari Jepang, dari kotanya. Namun, berapa kali pun dia membaca daftar nama yang jumlahnya kurang dari sepuluh, nama Hinata tak tampak. Pemilik _raven_ berlari menuju salah seorang petugas, meminta dirinya di antarkan ke ruang informasi.

Jawaban yang sang peroleh mau tak mau membuat Sasuke mematung.

"Hyuuga Hinata memiliki fisik lemah dan didiagnosis tak akan hidup lama."

Andai tak ada pihak keamanan yang menarik tubuh sang Uchiha, sudah dipastikan dia akan mendaratkan pukulan di pipi pria yang memberikan informasi untuknya itu.

Rasa tak percaya, kecewa, sedih, dan marah membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan baru di sini. Tak peduli seasri apa pun air dan tanah di planet ini, tak ada Hinata di sini. dunianya di sana. Bumi. Tempat dirinya dan Hinata berjumpa.

* * *

Sasuke yang merindukan Hinata akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Pasalnya, atas desakan banyak penduduk yang juga merindukan orang-orang terkasih yang tertinggal, mereka bisa berkomunikasi kembali. Komunikasi ini berjalan dua arah. Sasuke diberikan sebuah _monitor_ sebesar empat belas inci yang terhubung dengan _monitor_ di gedung tes di kotanya. Hinata sering kali datang ke sana pasca pengeras suara di dekat rumahnya mengurai pemberitahuan bahwa penghuni Bumi bisa berkomunikasi dengan penghuni Mars. Mereka meluluhkan kerinduan dengan kata ketika raga mereka tak lagi bisa bertemu kembali dalam satu pijakan yang sama. Dua telapak tangan menempel di antara kaca, tanpa ada suhu yang terasa satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukanmu." Mereka melepas satu kalimat berbarengan, dengan air mata yang tak bisa lagi ditahan sekuat apa pun mereka mengingkari air mata itu dengan senyuman baik-baik saja. Pada kenyataannya, perpisahan mereka adalah alasan kenapa mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

Satu bulan, Sasuke bisa melepas kerinduan melalui komunikasi via _monitor_ dengan Hinata. Gadis bercerita banyak hal, tentang dirinya yang membuat makanan untuk disantap bersama penghuni tersisa lainnya, tentang bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupan selepas perpisahan mereka berdua. Hinata masih sama. Gadis itu selalu mengabarkan hal-hal menggembirakan pada Sasuke. Namun, kini Sasuke sadar. Semua itu hanyalah omong kosong agar dirinya tidak mengkhawatirkan sang gadis. Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Sasuke mendapat kabar bahwa retakan di bumi semakin banyak. Bencana mulai terjadi di banyak tempat dan persediaan makanan kian langka. Tanah di Bumi nyaris tak lagi bisa ditumbuhi tanaman apa pun. Uchiha tunggal hanya berusaha mengikuti permainan Hinata, berpura-pura memercayai bahwa Hinata memang baik-baik saja.

* * *

Tatkala sambungan komunikasi mereka terputus dan dirinya tak dapat menghubungi _monitor_ di gedung kota mereka di Bumi, Sasuke lantas berarak menuju pusat informasi. Sudah satu minggu tak ada sinyal yang mampu menjangkau Bumi. Sudah satu minggu dia tidak bersua dengan sang gadis.

"Penghancuran akan dilakukan besok fajar." Pembicaraan salah seorang pekerja menarik perhatian sang pemuda, membuat calon pekerja di divisi keamanan Mars itu didera rasa penasaran.

Kali ini, sebuah pukulan tak lagi bisa dihindarkan.

Uchiha mendobrak ruang pusat informasi, meminta penjelasan perihal penghancuran yang dimaksud dan mengamuk setelahnya. Pemuda itu meneriakkan sumpah-serapah ketika tahu bahwa pemerintah Mars akan menghancurkan Bumi sebelum Bumi itu hancur seluruhnya.

"Kami harus melakukannya. Puing-puing Bumi bisa mengenai Mars dan itu sangat berbahaya. Kami akan melancarkan serangan dan meminimalisasi sisa ledakan serta kemungkinan adanya meteor yang melintasi Mars."

Ini pembunuhan massal, bukan?

* * *

Tak ada penduduk lain di Mars yang mengetahui hal ini. Sasuke-lah satu-satunya masyarakat biasa yang kini berdiri di depan _monitor_ pusat informasi, mendapat kesempatan terakhir untuk menghubungi Hinata. Satu hal yang menyakitkan adalah bahwa penghuni Bumi sendiri telah setuju dengan upaya penghancuran tersebut. Wajah Hinata yang tersenyum, kalimat perpisahan yang tak terlontarkan, dan air mata adalah tiga hal yang Sasuke peroleh dari pertemuan terakhir mereka. Oniks seakan lupa berkedip ketika melihat _monitor_ lain yang memperlihatkan serangan diarahkan ke Bumi. Sasuke bergerak maju ke _monitor_ -nya sendiri, mendaratkan bibirnya di sana, yang di luar dugaan, dibalas sang gadis dengan aksi yang sama. Meski bibir mereka tak bisa menyalurkan kehangatan, ini tetap bisa disebut "kecupan", bukan?

Sosok Hinata tak lagi terlihat ketika _monitor_ -nya tak lagi menyala, hanya ada gambar Bumi dalam bentuk bulat sempurna yang terlihat dipenuhi ledakan di mana-mana. Serangan itu telah menghancurkan setengah bentuk Bumi hingga akhirnya, serangan terakhir menyulap Bumi menjadi debu. Sasuke tak lagi bisa melihat bentuk planet tempatnya hidup selama tiga belas tahun. Pandangannya menjumpai semesta belaka. Bumi lenyap begitupun Hinata. Akhir ini … menandai peradaban awal di hunian baru.

… Dari sebuah akhir dan teruntuk sebuah awal, yang mengemas perpisahan menjadi kerinduan dan hasrat untuk perjumpaan lain.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi di sebuah tempat yang akan mengabadikan awal perjumpaan lain kita, Hinata. Tempat yang tak akan memberikan akhir bagi kita berdua."

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
